Storms
by capturingme
Summary: Five times Blaine was scared in a storm. Includes Cooper Anderson and the Warblers as well as Klaine. I'm in a drabble mood today.


**I'm in a drabble mood lately! :)**

**Anyway, this is unedited/beta'd and just a idea that popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kurt, Blaine, Cooper or the Warblers.**

* * *

Five times Blaine was scared by storms

When Blaine was only 4 he would whimper under his blanket as the monsterous claps of thunder echoed through the once peaceful Anderson house. He, a mere child, could only cower in fear at the unknown sounds. The wind whistle down the side of the house, tree branches tapped his window, rain pelted down on the roof and thunder shook the walls around him. He clung to his favorite teddy Jeffrey only to scream as lightening hit the earth and lit his room full of scary shadows for a few startling moments. Mr and Mrs Anderson rushed in to find their child hidden under the bed wimpering in fear; he spent the rest of the night in their bed.

* * *

When Blaine was 7 he woke with a jolt as lightening hit not too far from his house. With wide eyes he searched for Jeffrey and started to sing a lullaby his mother had taught him to try calm himself when storms scared him. A round of loud claps of thunder burst out of nowhere and had Blaine running out of his bed, down the hall and into his brothers room.

"Coop" he would whispered and push at his brothers side until his eyes fluttered open.

"W'at Blaine?" Cooper said, rubbing his eyes.

"Coop.. I'm sca-" he finished with a squeak as another bolt of lightening struck nearby. Coopered noticed his brother jump and sighed.

"Common, you can sleep with me. The storms not going to hurt you B, it's just thunder and lightening" with that he moved over and let Blaine climb into his bed. Blaine thought his brother had fallen asleep by the time he himself had gotten in comfortable, so he was surprised when Cooper slung his arm over his body and pull him in closer. "It's okay, I'll keep you safe," he mumbled and kissed the top of Blaine's head before falling asleep. Blaine joined sooner after.

* * *

When Blaine was 14 he was home alone when one of the worst storms hit Ohio. His parents called to say the roads were to dangerous to drive and they'd get home as soon as they could and Cooper was of in college. Blaine locked every door and closed every window before curling up on the couch with the tv on loud so he wouldn't have to hear the storm.

That worked for about three hours; that was until the power went down. Blaine froze in fear as the lights cut out, the screen went black and thunder snapped through his bones. Blaine instantly fumbled around looking for a candle, for a torch, for his phone, for anything that had light in it. He grasped his phone in his hand and started on finding candles and lighting them. He tried to lay down and go to sleep but with each clap of thunder or strike of lightening he would lock up in fear.

He spent the rest of the night up playing the piano as loud as he could, by candle light, to keep his mind focused. He realized after that he really liked writing his own music.

* * *

The fourth time was when he was 16 and living at Dalton. He was in the common room with all the Warblers having a movie night when a storm rolled in. Power cut out soon enough and everyone turned on torches and made a circle to tell scary stories. No one noticed Blaine's jumps with fear at each thunder clap and lightening snap.

Not until lightening hit just outside the dorm and Blaine gasped in fear, his whole body shaking. The Warbler's were so surprised at their usual composed leader and took turns to comfort him and tried distracting him with sing offs and jokes. When everyone decided to call it a night each warbler hugged Blaine before curling up in their bedding that they'd dragged out from their room. Blaine slept in the middle of the room with his foot touching Wes, his hand linked with Davids and Trents had by his shoulder, the rest of the Warbler's only a few seconds away from him.

* * *

Blaine was 17 and in love with one Kurt Hummel. They had been dating for several months now, had made love countless times and were blissfully in their own world when Carole and Burt said they were going away for the weekend and the house was theirs. Finn opt to stay at Rachels and Kurt practically dragged Blaine to his house and tied him to his bed all weekend long.

Saturday night the storm hit just as Blaine was settling into sleep. Kurt woke as Blaine tensed up and whimpered after a long line of thunder and lightening filled their ears.

"You okay?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's shoulder.

"I.." Blaine silently turned in Kurt's arms and pressed against his boyfriend more. "I.. don't laugh.. but I'm scared of storms.." Kurt's heart melted as he took in the faintest details of Blaine's scared face.

"There's nothing to be scared about," Kurt whispered. "I'll protect you."

Blaine just smiled tightly and tried to sleep but with each loud noise he would get more uneasy and stir in the bed. Eventually Kurt had enough and grabbed Blaine, held him to the bed and told Blaine to clear his mind, to just focus on him. Slowly, Kurt began to trail small feather light kisses over each part of Blaine's body, feeling his boyfriends tense muscles start to relax under his touch. When Kurt reach Blaine's groin he nuzzled against the neatly trimmed hair their and chuckled softly as he found his boyfriend half hard.

"I thought you were scared?" he whispered against Blaine's thigh.

"I'm not as scared when you're protecting me," came his boyfriends reply.

* * *

**Reviews?**


End file.
